


Unmarginalized

by Silvaimagery



Category: Margin Call (2011)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Some angst, mild office kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew that it would never happen, that he was just another worker.  But he had hope that maybe one day Sam would look at him and see more than just another employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmarginalized

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like there was this sort of weird connection between Peter Sullivan and Sam Rogers, maybe a bit one sided on Peter’s part. I just couldn’t stop thinking about the look Peter gives Sam near the end when Sam is speaking with John and Peter comes in with Jared.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I’m just putting them in my own little world.

Tuesday June 5th-11:38a.m.

I watch Sam, or rather; Mr. Rogers pass by the corridor and head for Eric’s office.

“I think you’ll have more luck doing your numbers than doing the boss.” Seth says with a smirk.

“Jesus Christ Seth, shut the fuck up.” I hiss at him.

I look back at my computer screen and fight the urge to blush at being caught staring so blatantly at Sam.

“And technically, Eric is our boss.” I tell him.

I’m facing away from him but I know that he is smiling, no doubt enjoying my discomfort.

I force myself to continue working but I know he’s there, just beyond that glass wall.

I try to maintain my will power and not look again. I find myself counting the seconds and trying to distract myself from even thinking about Sam and the way that dark blue silk tie looks on him.

I sigh and roll my eyes at myself.

I’m a freaking grown ass man.

Get your shit together Sullivan, you’re acting like a little girl with her first crush.

A hand claps me on the shoulder and I jump like a scalded cat.

“You alright Peter?” Will asks me.

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

He shares a look with Seth before reclining next to my work station.

“So any ideas on where to go to lunch?” Will asks.

“I brought my own.” I tell them.

“Forget that Peter, you need to get out of this office. Come have lunch with us.” Seth insists.

“Let’s go to that steak house I told you about. It’s fucking fantastic.” Will says.

I shrug.

“Meet you in the lobby in fifteen then?” Will asks standing up.

“Yeah, alright.” I say.

He nods and walks away.

I get up and head for the restroom.

If I happen to glance into Eric’s office on the way there, well, it’s perfectly normal.

********************  
Wednesday June 6-12:29 p.m.

“So Peter, is it true then?” Will asks.

“What?” I say looking at him.

Seth smiles and looks down at his plate.

“I hear you have a constant hard on for Sam Rogers.”

I glare at Seth.

“I didn’t say anything, I swear!” He says lifting his hands in surrender.

“Come on Peter, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Working your way to the top isn’t always done in the office if you know what I mean.” Will tells me with a smile.

“It’s not like that.” I say, maybe a bit too harshly.

“Then what’s it like?” Will asks.

“I just.” I sigh. “I don’t know. There’s just something about him, you know? I just feel this pull towards him. I can’t explain it.”

“So is it that you think he can still deliver in the sack or is it that his paycheck last year had a lot of zeroes in it?” Seth asks.

“Fuck you Seth. It’s not about the money or the sex. Sam is special, I know it. He is a good man and he deserves a whole lot more than what he got from his ex-wife.”

Seth and Will laugh.

I can feel myself blushing, both with anger and embarrassment.

“Go fuck yourselves.” I say standing and walking away from the table.

They can damn well pay for my lunch.

“Peter, come on! Don’t be so sensitive!” Seth yells after me.

I leave the restaurant and try to hail a cab.

“Peter.” Will says.

I turn away and consider crossing the street.

“I don’t know why I came out to lunch with you guys again.”

He puts an arm over my shoulders and pulls me in so that we’re standing side by side.

“Hey, come on. Don’t be like that; I think it’s great that you think so highly of Sam. We’re just fucking with you alright? You deserve to be happy. Just don’t get your hopes up; I’ve heard that Sam isn’t the easiest man to love. But I’m rooting for you Peter.”

“Thanks.”  
*********************  
Thursday June 7-6:15p.m.

“Hey, you coming?” Seth says as he puts his jacket on.

“I think I’m going to stay and finish this.”

“Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Alright. See you later man.”

“Take it easy.”

I stretch out my arms before continuing to crunch some more numbers.

“Peter, what are you still doing here?”

I turn to look at Eric.

“I’m just finishing this up.”

“None of that, come on. You already work enough.”

I smile at him and nod.

I save my program and shut things down.

I grab my bag and my jacket and follow him to the elevators.

“Anything special on the menu tonight?” He asks.

“Not really. You?”

“Spend time with the kids.”

I nod.

The elevator doors open and I find myself face to face with Sam.

I gape at him for a minute before I realize that both he and Eric are staring at me.

“Sorry.” I say and get in the elevator.

I stand at the front with my back to Sam and Eric.

“Late night tonight?” Sam asks.

I can see his reflection in the elevator doors and I try very hard not to stare at him.

“You know how it is.” Eric tells him.

Sam nods.

“I’m sorry. Have you met Peter? Peter this is Sam Rogers. Sam, Peter Sullivan, Senior Risk Analyst.”

I take a breath and turn to look at Sam.

He smiles and nods at me.

“Peter.”

“Mr. Rogers, sir.”

“Please, don’t call me Mr. Rogers. Every time I hear it I think of that guy with the train and the puppets on PBS.”

Eric laughs and I smile at Sam.

“Call me Sam.”

I nod like an idiot.

The doors open and I walk out and wait for them to exit the elevator.

“Well, have a good night.” Sam says before making his way to the doors.

“Good night.” I say.

I watch him walk away, my heart pounding in my chest.

I can still smell his aftershave.

God he looks good in those pants.

Eric clears his throat.

I look at him.

He gives me a small smile and nods.

“Well Peter, enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“You too.”

I follow him out of the building before we part ways.

I spend the whole taxi ride remembering the way Sam smiled at me. I can still hear him saying my name.

I shake my head and try to stop smiling like an idiot before the cab driver shoots me another weird look.

*******************  
Friday June 8-6:45 a.m.

“Good morning.”

“Peter.” He nods.

“Mr. Rogers.”

He gives me a look.

“Sorry. Sam.”

“A bit early isn’t it?”

“Well, yes. But I wanted to finish the project I was working on yesterday.”

He nods.

“You’re a dedicated worker, I like that. Just don’t work too hard, from what Eric tells me, you are the one to watch out for.”

I can feel myself blushing.

“Thank you sir, err, Sam.”

He smiles and looks up at the elevator.

I shift uncomfortably in the silence and I glance at Sam.

“I think I know your son.”

He turns to look at me.

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t know him all that well. He just always seemed like a nice person.”

Sam gives me a soft smile.

“Yeah, that he is.”

“Good morning.” Seth says standing next to me. “Peter, Mr. Rogers.” He says holding out a hand towards Sam. 

Sam shakes his hand. 

“Well, it looks like this damn elevator decided to take its sweet time. I think I’ll go buy me a cup of coffee. The smell of yours is driving me crazy.” He says smiling at me. “I’ll talk to you later Peter.” He pats my shoulder before turning and walking away.

Seth and I watch him until he walks out of sight.

Seth whistles.

“Wow Peter, I didn’t know you had it in you. Sam Rogers knows who you are and he likes you. How does it feel?”

I let out a shaky breath.

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know once the euphoria wears off.”

He laughs and pulls me into the elevator.

********************  
Tuesday June 19-10:34 a.m.

“Peter.”

I jump and bang my knee against the desk.

“Fuck.” I mutter.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sam says smiling down at me apologetically.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, I’m okay.”

I sit up straight and clear my throat.

He reclines next to my desk.

“I need to talk to you. Come to my office.”

I stand and turn to follow him.

Seth gives me thumbs up.

I run a hand through my hair.

I enter the office and Sam closes the doors behind us. He motions to the chair in front of his desk and I take a seat. I watch him walk around and sit behind his desk. 

He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

I swallow my nervousness down.

“Management is having a meeting tomorrow and I want you there with me.”

“What? I mean, what?”

“I’m not sure I should be telling you this but I’m going to anyway. Eric is retiring, he’ll be here till the end of July and he has recommended you for the position.”

“Me? Really?”

“Yeah. Anyway, it’s all up to corporate now. But I think you should sit in at this meeting and get a feel for things.”

“No, of course. I would be happy to.”

He smiles and nods.

“Good. I’ll even buy you lunch afterwards.”

“Sam, I don’t…I mean, of course I’ll join you but you don’t have to.”

“I’ll come and get you when it’s time.”

“Sure. I guess I’ll get back now.” 

Seth smirks at me as I make my way back to my desk.

“I don’t know how you did it Sullivan.” He says shaking his head. “I hope you gave him your best moves.”

“Fuck you, it wasn’t like that. He just needed to talk to me.”

“Right.”

I shake my head but I can’t stop smiling.

After that, I can’t seem to make sense of what I’m looking at.

********************  
Wednesday June 20-11:50 a.m.

“Who is this?”

“Sarah Robertson, Peter Sullivan. ”

I hold out my hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

She gives me a calculating look before shaking my hand. 

“Like wise.”

Sam places a hand on the small of my back and leads me to the conference table.

Other people begin to file in and I look around.

“Sarah is resident Chief Risk Management Officer. She works with Ramesh.” Sam says nodding at the man he is referring to. "And that is Jared Cohen, head of Capital Markets. Basically, they are here to give the Quarterly review of the numbers and how the company is doing.”

I nod.

Once the meeting is about to start, packets with the information are handed out.

Sam passes me his papers.

I smile at him and open the booklet and begin to read the information.

“Peter.”

I look up at Sarah.

“What’s your background?”

“My background?” I ask confused.

“Your CV?”

I look at Sam.

He gives me a small nod.

I look back at Sarah.

“I’ve been with the firm for two and half years, but I hold a doctorate in engineering, specialty in propulsions, from MIT with a bachelor’s from Penn.”

“What is specialty in propulsion exactly?” Jared asks.

“My thesis was based on the study of ways that friction ratios affect steering outcomes in aeronautical use under reduced gravity loads.”

“So you’re a rocket scientist?” Jared asks unnecessarily.

“I was. Yeah.”

“Interesting.” He says. “How did you end up here?”

“It’s all just numbers, really. Just changing what you’re adding up.”

He smiles at me.

“Well, let’s start this meeting shall we?” Jared asks the room at large.

Sam pats my knee.

I look at him.

He winks at me.

My heart speeds up and I smile at him.

*********************  
Wednesday June 20-2:16 p.m.

The meeting ends up running until after two o’clock in the afternoon.

Sam invites me up to the Executives lounge for lunch.

We sit at a table near the windows.

I look out into the city.

“You know, I never knew we had guys with your talents here. I mean, I knew we had smart guys, guys who eat, sleep and breathe numbers. But I never knew we had guys with your kind of genius around here. Rocket scientist. Jesus, kid.”

I smile at him.

“They’re just all numbers in the end.” I shrug.

“That well may be but someone of your intellect is meant for more. I don’t understand why you work here.”

“Well, to be frank. The money here is much more attractive.”

“Hmm.” He smiles at me.

Our orders come and we eat in comfortable silence.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Uhh, no. I did but she just didn’t understand why I would rather work for the firm than in my chosen field.”

“Ahh. Someone else who thought you were meant for more.”

“I didn’t mind that she wanted what was best for me. I just didn’t like that she constantly questioned my decisions. Like I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do with my life.”

“You still like her.”

I smile.

“Yeah, I guess I do. But we can’t be together. I’m not gonna quit and she can’t accept my choice.” 

“I know the feeling.”

“Your wife?”

“Ex-wife, Mary. I think it was all peachy when we were rolling around in money. I got her all she wanted, the house, the dream. But once she realized the money came with a price, it wasn’t what she wanted anymore. The perks were good but the long nights alone weren’t. When I got promoted to my current position, I knew it was the end.”

“Why didn’t you quit?”

“Are you kidding? I needed the money, I still do. I’ve been doing this for a long time Peter; it’s a part of who I am now. I can’t just walk away.”

I nod.

“Anyway, Mary said she needed someone who would enjoy the perks with her and it wasn’t me. So we got a divorce. She is the only woman I have ever truly loved. I think she will always be but we can’t be together anymore.”

“We can’t ever have everything.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

I laugh.

************************  
Thursday June 21-2:30 a.m.

“Come on, come on. Pick up the phone.”

I chew on my thumb nail and I can’t stop my legs from shaking.

“Hello?”

“Seth.”

“Jesus Peter, what time is it?”

“Two-thirty.”

“In the morning?”

“Yes! I didn’t call to give you the time.”

“Then why are you bothering me? I have to be up in like, fuck, six hours!”

“It just hit me. It’s not just that he’s special, Seth. He understands, he absolutely and completely understands me. He is so similar and yet so different. You know what I mean? It’s like the universe is pushing us together. He’s not just special, he’s perfect. He’s all I want.”

I know I’m gesturing wildly even though he can’t see me but I can’t stop. That last cup of coffee I had probably didn’t help.

“I’m so glad you figured this out. I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait! Don’t you get it? He’s everything that I have ever wanted! He’s it, I can’t just walk away the way I could with the others. Like with Jeanette. Do you know what it means?”

“No. But from the hysterical tone of your voice I have a feeling that you’re going to explain it to me.”

I sigh impatiently.

I really don’t know why I’m friends with this guy.

“We can’t ever have everything!”

“Uhh-huh. Which means what exactly?”

“It means that I can’t ever be with him.”

“What? A few minutes ago you were saying how the universe was pushing you together or some poetic shit like that. And now you’re saying that you can’t get with him? What the fuck Peter?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose in order to stop the migraine that has been threatening me for the past two hours.

“Seth. Just trust me on this okay? Every time I thought I was with the perfect girl, it never worked out. We just ended up growing apart or we were too similar or just too right for each other that it was never going to work out. Sam is so much more but it won’t work because although we might be perfect, it’s the way life works.”

“Okay. I’m going to tell you this once and then whether you understand it or not, I’m going to hang up and go back to sleep. Seriously, it’s too early for your maudlin, romantic tragedy fucked up thing that is your life. You ready for this?”

“Yeah.” I take a deep breath.

“Your other relationships with these ‘perfect’ people you thought you were going to live happily ever after with didn’t work out because it wasn’t the actual person who you wanted. It was the dream; you’re kind of weird that way. You were trying to carve yourself a life that you didn’t want. Sam may not be able to give you all you want and that is why you love him. He understands your shit and he accepts it. Hell, he’s probably more fucked up than you. And that is why he’s your guy. Because he gets you in all your weird messed up glory. Wow, I can’t believe I’m encouraging you to get with Sam. You know that he’s like almost sixty right?”

I smile.

“You’re an asshole, but I get what you mean. Thanks.”

“Don’t ever call me this early again unless you’re in mortal danger.”

“Yeah, alright.”

*******************  
Friday July 12-9:07 a.m.

I take my break and go out for a little walk.

I buy some coffee from a vendor down at the corner before making my way back to the office.

Sam is outside having a cigarette.

“Sam.”

He turns to look at me.

“Peter. How are you?”

“Fine. You?”

He shrugs.

“You know how it is.”

“Yeah.”

“You want one?” He asks indicating his cigarette.

“I don’t smoke.”

“That’s good. I don’t much either, it’s just that sometimes the urge is too great to resist.”

“I know what you mean.”

I watch him take a drag.

“You tired?”

He snorts.

“Of what? Remember, I don’t work as hard as you do.”

“That’s not true.”

“No, it is actually.”

He takes another deep inhalation.

I turn sideways and relax down next to him.

“You don’t have to stand out here for me.”

“No, I don’t really want to go back in there just yet.”

“I understand that.”

“Actually, I really enjoy spending time with you.”

He looks at me and I can’t meet his eyes so I take a sip of my coffee.

“I’m not that interesting.”

I look at him.

“I think you are.”

He crushes out his cigarette and turns his body so that he’s facing me directly.

“I don’t think that I understand you, even after I’ve gotten to know you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“At first I thought it was just some weird hero worship thing. But now I don’t understand it because I don’t know what you want.”

“Sam.”

“You’re still too young and I guess nothing can compare to the rush of sleeping with the boss right? I’ve been there. But I’m not young or even the most attractive guy here. I’m not in a place in my life where I’m going to jeopardize my career for having sex with an employee.”

“That’s not-”

“Sorry kid. You’re going to have to get your kicks somewhere else.”

“Sam. It’s not like that okay? Jesus.” I grab at my hair and turn away before looking at him again. “Can we talk somewhere? You know, not out in the open like this?” 

He gives me a long stare before finally nodding.

I let out a shaky breath before following him a few blocks down into a café.

We take a seat and I try to compose myself before speaking.

He sits there quietly.

I swallow a few times before looking at him.

“I don’t know when it happened or why. One day I just looked up and there you were. It just hit me, and I know it’s so cliché and stupid. But it’s the way it was. I looked at you and I just wanted you to know I existed, that I was there. When we talked that first time in the elevator, I seriously thought I was going to make a fool out of myself because I had waited so long for you to even look at me. You understand me and I love you, I really do.”

He shakes his head.

“It’s the truth.”  
He sighs and looks out the window.

“We should get back.”

He stands and walks out without waiting to see if I was following.

I stand up shakily and walk out.

I fight to keep myself composed. I still have to get through today and I can’t show back at the office all tear stained and depressed.

I take a couple of deep breaths and try to ease the churning of my stomach.

I try to sit at my desk and put everything out of my head but two hours in and I can’t control the shaking of my hands or the tearing of my eyes.

I walk quickly to the bathroom before I lose my shit on the floor in front of everyone.

I sit in the stall and cry.

“Peter?”

I close my eyes.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” I say clearing my throat.

“Yeah, you don’t sound fine.”

“I just need some time okay Seth?”

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad huh? Did that asshole say something to you?”

I begin to cry in earnest and I’m embarrassed that Seth is there to witness it even if he can’t see me.

I try to hold in the sobs but I know that he can still hear me.

“Shit, Peter. Just come on out.”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Great, as if my humiliation wasn’t enough already.

“I think Sam found out. Peter is losing his shit right now.”

“Peter?” Will says knocking on the door.

“Just go away.”

“Hey, it’s going to be fine.”

“It’s not fine, Will! He knows and I might get fired. You didn’t see the way he looked at me. I told him I loved him and he just left. I feel so stupid. How will I ever be able to look at him again?”

I can feel myself gasping now and I really don’t want to add a panic attack to the list right now.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off huh? Just go home and take the weekend to compose yourself.” Will tells me.

“Alright.”

I blow my nose and step out.

I avoid looking at either one of them and I go to rinse my face which I know is blotchy from the crying.

Seth puts a comforting hand on my back.

“I’ll go get your bag and meet you by the elevators okay?”

I nod.

Seth walks out and I take a breath to compose myself.

“Peter.”

I look at Will.

“I wish things had gone different for you, I really do. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Chin up, alright? If you need more time, call Eric and let him know. Maybe consider taking your vacation early this year. Some time away might do you good.”

 

********************  
Monday July 15-9:08 a.m.

I looked up and saw Sam making his way onto the floor.

“Shit.” I said hunching down on my seat.

“Take your break or go for a walk.” Seth tells me.

“I have to see him some time right?”

“Are you ready for it?” Will asks standing next to me.

“No.”

“Go on, go. I’ll see if I can distract him.”

“Thank you.”

I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

Hopefully Sam will do what he has to do and go away.

I had spent the weekend wallowing in my misery and I had considered taking some time off, but I couldn’t just walk away from my work. 

I sigh and lean back against the sink.

“Have you seen Peter?”

I tense as I hear Sam’s voice right outside the bathroom door.

I hold my breath.

Please say no, please say no.

“I just need a few minutes with him.”

“I think he took his break.” Seth tells him.

They’re quiet for a moment.

“Alright. Thanks.”

The bathroom door opens and I hustle it into a bathroom stall. I latch the door as quietly as I can.

I hold my breath.

The sink turns on and I hear the running of water.

I shuffle back against the wall and my shoes squeak on the tile.

Fuck it to hell.

The water shuts off.

“Peter?”

I stand very still, barely breathing.

“Can you come out here please?”

I close my eyes and shake my head.

I guess the game is up.

“I really would rather not.”

He sighs.

“Okay, look. I really would rather not have to have a heart to heart with the stall door.”

How can he still make me smile?

I try to center myself before unlatching the door.

Sam steps back as I step out of the stall.

He looks at me.

I walk around him and stand close to the door. 

“I tried to talk to you on Friday but you had already left.”

I nod, unwilling and unable to look directly at him.

“Yeah, I took some personal time.”

“I was a jerk.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I get it.”

“Yes I do. I acted like such an asshole to you Peter and I’m sorry. It took guts for you to say the things you did and I just fucking left you there. I know you feel embarrassed and I apologize. I had no right to do that to you, not ever. I was just so caught up in my own shit. I really am sorry Peter.”

I nod and look at the floor.

I see him move closer before I feel his hands on my shoulders.

“Peter, look at me huh?”

I look at him and he stares at me with sad eyes.

I shrug off his hands and move away.

“You don’t have to say anything. I understand.”

“Peter. Okay look, things may not be easy for a while. I have some stuff to work through, things that have nothing to do with you.”

“What?”

“The first thing that we have to do is disclose it to HR. I would have liked to wait to see if you have the promotion but I don’t think this will affect your candidacy. You don’t work directly under me so they can’t site favoritism. And I refuse to treat you like some dirty little secret. I really hope you know what you’re getting into kid because I sure as hell don’t. I don’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships. But I just need you to know that I will really try to put you first. It won’t always be possible, but I will make an effort.”

My heart feels as if it’s going to launch itself out of my throat.

“What are you saying?”

He pulls me closer again.

“I’m saying that there is a chance I will fuck this up but I’m willing to try. If you’re still willing to do this with me, that is.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was being stupid. I’m over it now thought.”

“Sam.”

“I want to do this with you.”

“I’m scared that you’ll change your mind.”

“I won’t. I’m not going to go into something, especially something as important as this, if I didn’t know that I wanted it. There’s something about you Peter. I don’t know what it is and I’m not sure that I’ll ever figure it out. I’m in this and I’m ready to commit.” 

I take a moment to think about it.

“Peter. I don’t want our first kiss to be in a bathroom stall. Please stop looking so sad, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to resist.”

I can’t stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck, which of course means that now I’ve just smooshed his face into my chest. I can feel his glasses digging into my collarbone.

He laughs before pulling away.

“Okay, we need to figure out how to go about this height difference and maybe I need contacts.”

“No. I like the way you look in glasses.”

He stares at me for a moment before taking my hand and turning away.

“I would appreciate it if you would go easy on me. It might take a little time for me to be comfortable with the sexual aspect of our relationship. Don’t get me wrong, I’m up for the kissing and the cuddling. Maybe some manual gratification. “

I snort.

“Manual gratification, really?”

“I’ve never been with a certified genius before. I’m certain that you can come up with some very interesting ways for us to have sex. I just want to be sure that I’m ready for it. Also, I hope you calculated in the fact that I’m fifty-three and you’re twenty-nine. Jesus. I need you to understand that this is definitely not a midlife crisis okay?”

I laugh.

********************  
Saturday July 20-10:39 p.m.

“Oh fuck. Oh god yes Sam. Right there!” 

I moan a bit too loudly but it feels too good for me to be embarrassed right now.

“Shit. You look so good like this right now.” 

He sucks on my collarbone and I tighten my legs around him.

He groans and fucks me harder.

I gasp.

His cock drags against my prostate with every thrust now and I’m so fucking close.

“Please. Please don’t stop.” I beg.

“You feel so good.”

I clench around him.

“Oh yeah. Just like that. Are you going to come for me?”

I moan.

He sits back on his haunches and lifts my hips up higher.

My breath comes out in broken gasps and I feel like I might pass out.

It’s too good.

“Come on, I want to see you.”

I can feel my balls tighten up and I clench my eyes as the orgasm hits.

I think I might have yelled some really sappy things but I can’t be sure.

I feel Sam move away and I crack my eyes open.

He leans over me so that he can dispose of the used condom and I throw my arms around him.

He looks down at me and smiles.

His hand comes up to comb my hair back from my face and then it slowly moves down to cup the side of my face.

He kisses me softly and I smile.

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to resist you at work now.”

I can feel my face heat up.

“Just do what I’ve always done.” I sigh feeling completely and utterly content.

“Which is?”

He kisses my brow and I twine our legs together.

“Just store up those little moments and then really give yourself a good time after work.”

“So you’re saying that you replayed all these little fantasies that you had of me when you were jerking off? Tell me more.”

I laugh and slap his arm.

“Shut up.”

“No, I am genuinely interested. Did you have any favorites?”

“Stop it. You’re making me feel self-conscious now.”

He drags a hand down my side and leans in closer.

“If you tell me, I might be persuaded to enact it for you.” He says in a low voice.

I shift under him and I can feel myself becoming aroused again.

“I didn’t know you were such a kinky old man.”

“Hmm.” His lips drag against my neck and I gasp. “Wanna find out how much?”

“Fuck yes.”

**********************  
Monday July 22-8:15 a.m.

“Peter, can I see you in my office for a moment?” Eric asks.

“Of course.”

He closes the door behind us and I take a seat.

“Well, as you may or may not know. I’m leaving the company.”

“Yeah, Sam told me.”

“I just think it’s time. I’ve given a lot of years to this firm and the timing is good. I get to spend more time with my kids.”

“No, I get it. Good for you.”

“Anyway, I recommended you as a replacement.”

“Eric, I don’t know what to say. I mean, if it wasn’t for you I would never have gotten this job in the first place.”

“You have a lot of potential Peter. I know that you will excel and move your way up in this company. In fact, the jury is in and you will be made Head of Risk Management at the beginning of next month. Congratulations son.”

“Eric, I don’t know what to say.”

He stands and I follow suit.

He reaches out and clasps my hand. I shake his hand and then give him a hug for the hell of it.

He laughs and pats my back.

I pull back and put a hand to my chest.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now.”

“It seems that you also made an impression on the people upstairs. I’m not the only one who knows just how valuable your presence in this firm is. I will call a meeting mid-week after you have signed your papers and had a meeting with the big wigs, and I will let everyone who will be working directly under you of the change.”

“Eric, thank you so much for this.”

“Don’t worry about it Peter. You are a bright young man and I know you won’t let me down.”

“Of course not.”

“Good. Celebration at the executives lounge at lunch time where you will get a chance to meet everyone.”

“Of course.”

I walk out of Eric’s office in a daze.

I stop in front of my desk.

“What happened?” Seth asks, worry evident on his face. 

“Peter.”

I turn to look at Sam and then down his body.

He’s wearing the black suit complete with the vest and the blue silk tie.

The bastard!

“I need to see you in my office.” He says completely serious.

“Of course.”

“Seth.” He nods.

“Mr. Rogers.”

Seth gives me a smirk and a wink and I roll my eyes before following Sam.

“I thought we were going to your office?”

“Can’t, too many windows. This room is better.” 

He unlocks the room and motions for me to enter first.

I look around the room.

There are two cushioned seats next to each other, a couch and a window seat. The windows are facing out into the city and away from any of the neighboring buildings. 

“I believe congratulations are in order.” He says closing the door.

I hear the lock engage.

“You knew didn’t you?” I turn to look at him.

He shrugs.

“They called me this morning.”

“Why didn’t you say something, I sounded like a complete idiot in Eric’s office.”

“Not possible, you’re always adorable.”

“Shut up.” I say smiling at him.

“So.”

“What?”

“I think by the window would be better but you have the final decision.”

“Are you serious right now? Sam, we’re at the office.”

“I know.” He says moving away from the door and slowly advancing on me.

He looks me up and down before circling me.

A shiver moves down my spine and into my balls.

“It has come to my attention that you might not be fully dedicating yourself to this job. There are unauthorized absences during work hours, disrespectful banter with your fellow employees and too many reported overtimes on your log papers. Now, I would hate to bring this to the higher ups so let’s see if we can’t resolve this issue on our own.”

“Jesus Sam.”

“You will address me with respect. We wouldn’t want to add disrespectful behavior towards a superior to your list of misappropriate behavior now would we?”

“No sir.”

“Good.”

“Mr. Rogers, sir? There is a phone call for you.” His assistant knocks.

“Fucking hell.” Sam says exasperated. “We were just getting to the good stuff.” He mutters before walking towards the door.

I cover my mouth with my hand to smother my laughter.

Sam opens the door.

“Thank you Lucy, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Certainly sir.”

She nods at me before walking away.

“I guess we’ll have to finish this at home.”

My heart flutters and I swallow thickly.

Home.

“Yeah, alright.”

He turns to walk away but he changes his mind at the last minute and walk towards me.

“Congratulations hon. I mean it.”

“Thank you.”

He gives me a small kiss.

“You deserve this and I’m not just saying that.”

“I know.”

“I’ll meet you at the lounge at twelve-fifteen?”

“Alright.”

“Good.”

“Sam?”

He turns to look at me.

“I love you.”

“Look kid, I’m already fighting this hard on. Don’t make this all that more difficult.”

I laugh.

“Peter.”

“Yes?”

“I love you. Come on kid, back to work.”

I touch his hand as I pass him.

“You were wrong you know.”

I look at him with a frown.

“Sometimes we can have everything we want.”

“You’re a sappy old man.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it. Now get to work.”

“Yes sir.” I say sending him a sloppy salute.

He gives me a look that says that he’ll definitely make me pay for it tonight.

Months ago I would have done anything so that I wouldn’t have to go home to an empty apartment. Now I couldn’t wait to get out of work so that I could go and be with the man I love.

“That was quick. You sure the old man still has it?”

“Shut up Seth.”

“No, I’m serious. He has the available funds; they sell stuff to help with incompetence you know?”

I roll my eyes and try to tune him out.

 

The end.


End file.
